


falling like snow

by Cyb3rl1f3



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, University AU, no beta we die like men, theyre both smart assholes in love fuck you, whump a bit?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyb3rl1f3/pseuds/Cyb3rl1f3
Summary: It had begun falling only the night before, sprinkling, then dusting, then coating his lawn in such a frigid water. If he touched it, it burned.He was trapped.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	falling like snow

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! im back from the dead, except this time its invader zim instead of umbrella academy. ths fic is just rlly lazy; i wanted to get the idea of zim being allergic to snow out there. enjoy!

Earth is one of the first places Zim had witnessed that could sustain life so… bountifully. He’d “grown up” exclusively in the metallic garden of his home-world, Irk, a dying planet of grey purples and three suns. The rest of his life was spent upon the ship - a hulking beast that dominated the universe this very moment. He’d never encountered such things as grass, birds, water -

Much less this snow.

Oh, how he hated this white-suffering snow.

It had begun falling only the night before, sprinkling, then dusting, then coating his lawn in such a frigid water. If he touched it, it burned.

He was trapped.

Audibly groaning, Zim turns from the window and back inside. Since it had begun, Zim had been stuck inside, hoping that it would eventually disappear. Where it would go, he had no idea, he just hoped it would leave. _Now._

So far, all he’d done was watch tv with Gir. Gir didn't seem bothered by the horrible flakes in the slightest - he’d been in and out constantly. Goading himself with tacos and attempting to drag scavenging raccoons into the house. Zim already had to shoot a few out of the house.

He sulks into the trash can, wiggling inwards until the elevator activated and allowed him to descend into his lab. His skin pricked with the droughts of cold that wavered downwards the frigid ground, saddling into his lab and settling over his machinery like a blanket. Speaking of blankets - he didn't have any. Nor did he have any sweaters, or insulated walls, or any kind of warm clothing.

This morning, his PAK registered a temperature of negative ten, and began to glitch. He’d dropped his cup of hot chocolate in a violent spasm of pain and stuttering code.

Zim breathed out a puff of frozen air as he wandered into the confines of his lab. As he walked, he brushed against his various machines and projects - all things he currently had no interest in. He paused in front of a more complex mechanical beast: a machine of his own hand, whose purpose was to tunnel under Dibs house, breach the basement, and leave an opening large enough for him to crawl through and steal any valuable info the Dib-Stink had.

…..but, that was for another day, and he moves on to the monitors.

“COMPUTER! ACCESS THE FEED IN THE DIB-ROTS SCHOOL-PLACE.” He shouts, and the computer mutters some kind of irken swear and displays the school.

It was around mid-day, which meant Dib was probably in lunch. After lunch, he had advanced physics with zim - if Zim were even able to show up, of course. His grades were hardly affected by his recent absences. After all, himself and the Dib were two of the University's best students. He could afford to miss these crucial few days until he could figure out how to get to school.

He grins as he realizes this - Dib was in lunch, which meant he was free. Quickly, he snatches up his phone from inside a dusty cabinet, something that was usually forgotten or disregarded, and dials in dibs number. The tiny buttons of the flipping device were annoyingly hard to hit.

After many moments of pacing and ringing, Dib finally picked up. Zim lets out a cry of exasperation before he could begin speaking.

“FINALLY! ZIM HAS BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO PICK UP!” He cries into the receiver, and Dib huffs on his end. At this point, he’d become accustomed to zims noise levels.

“How did you even get my number?”

“IRRELEVANT!”

“Fine, fuck you too. What do you want?” Zim hesitates. He hadn't expected to get this far.

“Uh…. BLANKETS! AND BIG SWEATERS! MORE HOT CHOCOLATE! BETTER MOVIES!” He nods to himself. That was a good, reasonable list.

“Uh ...huh. Alright, fine. I'm not even gonna ask why. Too tired. I'll drop em off in ten.” He says, and before zim can say anything in response, Dib hangs up.

Now, to wait. Zim leans back, and the creeping chill absorbs into his bones and into the fragile wires of his PAK.


End file.
